(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, a power management system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
(ii) Related Art
Research and development of a technique for visualizing or managing power consumption with an energy management system such as a home energy management system (HEMS) or a building energy management system (BEMS) are in progress.